The Crash
by loralee1
Summary: The aftermath of a small plane crash the team is on. Implied GibbsDucky, Warning Death Fic. Revised and reposted Jun 15 06


The Crash 

By Loralee

Pairing: Gibbs/Ducky

Genre: Slash, Drama

Rating: Teen

Warning: Death Fic,

Summary: The small plane Gibbs and team are aboard crashes.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"McGee!"

"Boss?" Tim was confused and in pain.

"I need you to pay attention. You awake?"

"What happened?"

"The plane crashed. Your legs are broken but I need you awake."

"I… it hurts but I think." Tim blinked and Gibbs finally came in to focus. "Boss?"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Abby has a head wound and she's unconscious. She's right there behind you." Tim looked over to see his colleague lying unmoving, her skin even paler than usual against the stark white of a bandage..

"Ducky?"

"There, on the other side of Abby, he's hurt bad, McGee. I need you to stay awake and feed the fire. See the wood, it's close to hand. Just keep the fire going."

"On it, Boss," he whispered. He looked at Abby again; she appeared peaceful just like she was sleeping. Dr. Mallard was sitting up against an upright piece of wing that served as a reflector for the heat of the fire. Very pale himself, he held Abby's hand. Gibbs had made a little shelter for them, Tim realized.

"You have to stay alert McGee, until help comes." Tim nodded and watched as Gibbs first checked Abby and then leaned over Ducky.

"I'll see you soon, Duck," Gibbs said softly. Then to Tim's surprise, he leaned closer and kissed Ducky.

"I'll be waiting, my dear Jethro," came Ducky's soft voice.

Gibbs rose and walked away from the wreckage without a backward glance. Tim knew that he would bring back help as soon as possible.

He lay there for a long time. He added wood to the fire several times and tried to check Abby, but couldn't move close enough to do much more than look at her.

"Timothy, Timothy, wake up!" The voice was far away.

"What? Ducky?"

"The fire, Timothy. Are you awake now?" The words were very soft.

He was aware again. He had nodded off without realizing it. He fed wood into the fire.

"Thanks, Ducky."

There was no answer. He could see Ducky's eyes were closed now.

Ducky had to wake him twice more over the next hours, to feed the fire.

Then suddenly Gibbs was back leaning over him.

"McGee… Tim, I'm proud of you. Good job."

"Thank you, Boss." He whispered.

Gibbs moved on to check Abby, and then Tim heard him speak to Ducky again.

"Duck, you ready? It's time to go, Love."

"I'm ready, my dear," came the answer.

Then a strange man was leaning over him, but Tim couldn't understand what he was saying and everything went dark.

He had an excellent view of the air conditioning unit out side his hospital window. He had been staring at it for several hours trying to make sense of his memories.

"Probie?"

"Hello, Tony. How are you?"

"I should be asking you that, McGee," said Tony.

"I'll recover. When did you get in? Have you seen Abby?"

"Uh, yeah, she's doing okay. The Doc said they expect a full recovery. I came as soon as I heard. I should have gone with you instead of taking time off," said Tony bitterly.

"Gibbs told you to take the time, Tony."

"Yeah, McGee. Tim, what the hell happened out there?" Tony finally blurted.

Tim eyed him, "You won't believe me. No one believes me."

"Try me, Probie."

"Gibbs, got us out of the plane after the crash, he made a shelter and built the fire. He told me to keep it going. Then he walked out to find help. I nodded off a couple of times and Ducky woke me. Each time, I put more wood on the fire. Gibbs came back with help, told me he was proud of me and then I passed out." McGee recited the events in a calm, even voice, looking Tony in the eye.

"But…?" started Tony.

"Yeah, Tony, I know!" he said angrily. "They told me. Gibbs died on impact. Ducky's internal injuries were so bad he was probably dead within hours of the crash. They said I pulled him and Abby out of the plane and built the shelter and fire. All with shattered legs."

Tim McGee took a deep breath, tears falling down his face. "Ducky talked to me. I saw Gibbs, Tony."

"I believe you," said Tony DiNozzo quietly, laying a hand on McGee's arm. "Somehow I can't see Gibbs letting a little thing like being dead stop him from taking care of you and Abby."


End file.
